memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dynnasia class
The Dynnasia-class was a Romulan Republic starship type, a Dewan tier 6-rated pilot escort in Romulan Republican Force service from the 2410s decade. The prototype was developed at the New Romulus Shipyard in conjunction with eight other Alpha Quadrant Alliance pilot escort classes. ( , ) History and specifications In 2411, the Alpha Quadrant Alliance cooperated to launch nine more pilot escort starship classes. The original set had been based on Starfleet, Klingon and Romulan designs. The AQA called on its members to contribute the new pilot escorts. The Romulans and Remans launched three prototypes together. ( ) The idea for Dewan-based ships was conceived by the Romulan Callius and the Reman Vrosik during a war game between the pilot escort and the Obelisk 1 swarmers. ( ) The standard weapon equipment was plasma-based. The standard complement included dual beam banks, cannon and turrets. In addition, starships were outfitted with quantum torpedo launchers. The hull was defended with deflector shields and deflector arrays. The standard equipment carried a Mark X rating. The equipment was customizable, however. These escorts were tier 6 starships and a match for most opponents, including some dreadnoughts. They had a standardized RRF interior. The new pilot escorts could carry any Republican shuttlecraft and were equipped with escape pods. ( ) Due to the technological advancement of the early 25th century, high warp velocities and transwarp speeds were attainable. The RRF installed quantum slipstream drives on all vessels commanded by an officer ranked Vice Admiral or higher. Like any tier 6 vessel, the commanding officer had to carry a minimum rank of vice admiral. ( ) Compared to the other Dewan pilot escorts, the Dynnasia class was engineering-centric. The class shared its capabilities with the - and es of Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force, repsectively. These variants of pilot escorts drew from Lethean sensibilities of subsystem reinforcement and computer processing speeds, and therefore offered additional engineering bridge officer seating and consoles, while sacrificing little in terms of its offensive capabilities. Such a pilot escort carried five weapons in the bow and two in the aft. With an additional console, it could be fitted with wing torpedo platforms. Its experimental weapon slot was pre-equipped with the purposely made Alliance hypercannon. The pilot maneuvers mechanic allowed it to use thrusters for tactical purposed in combat. With combat experience gained, a ship of the class, and its crew, benefitted from precise weapon systems which improved accuracy, tactical maneuvering improving defense, enhanced weapon systems increasing damage dealt, and devastating weaponry to improve critical chance. The tier-6 starship trait of the engineering-centric pilot escort was 'painful memories'. ( ) Class variations The design of the Dynnasia-class pilot escort allowed its commanding officer to choose from different hull liveries, which could be modified further. Due to the ship's modular design, hull components were easily exchangebale with those of other Lethean pilot escorts and pilot escorts. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Known vessels * (prototype) Appendices Connections Background *All three Dewan prototypes may be named after planets influenced by the Iconians. In this case, . External links * * Blog "Stats of the Allied Pilot Escort Bundle!" on ARC website. category:starship classes category:25th century starship classes category:Romulan Republic starship classes Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Reman starship classes Category:Dewan starship classes Category:25th century Romulan starship classes Category:25th century Reman starship classes category:escort classes category:pilot escort classes Category:dynnasia class starships